candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterscotch Boulders (Episode 31)
- | characters = Casey and Bubblegum Troll | champion = Cherry Sheriff | new = order and in the same level order and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Rainbow Runway | previous2 = Rainbow-Runway.png | next = Sugary Shire | next2 = Sugary-Shire.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters Casey, a train driver who had an encounter with the Bubblegum Troll, who had blocked the tracks with chocolate. After episode: Casey falls asleep; a day later, he wakes up and finds that the sun has melted chocolate. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, colour bombs appear in a level which requires orange candies for the first time in level 455. *Chameleon candies appear in a level which requires red candies for the first time in level 455. Levels Butterscotch Boulders is a somewhat hard episode. It has four somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , and452, and one very hard level: . Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Rainbow Runway. Gallery Story= Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate!.png|Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate! Mr. Train Driver, why are you so upset.png|Mr train driver, why are you so upset? The bubblegum troll blocked the train tracks with chocolate.png|The bubblegum troll blocked the train tracks with chocolate! I know what to do. However, it will take a while.png|I know what to do. However, it will take a while. Tiffi, what is your solution.png|Little girl, what is your solution? Tiffi licking a lollipop.png|Tiffi licking a lollipop Trainriderafter.png|All the chocolate has melted! Thank you! |-| Levels= Level 441 Reality.png|Level 441 - |link=Level 441 Level 442 Reality.png|Level 442 - |link=Level 442 Level 443 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 443 - |link=Level 443 Level 444 Reality.png|Level 444 - |link=Level 444 Level 445 Reality.png|Level 445 - |link=Level 445 Level 446 Reality.png|Level 446 - |link=Level 446 Level 447 Reality.png|Level 447 - |link=Level 447 Level 448 Reality.png|Level 448 - |link=Level 448 Level 449 Reality.png|Level 449 - |link=Level 449 Level 450 Reality before.png|Level 450 - |link=Level 450 Level 451 Reality.png|Level 451 - |link=Level 451 Level 452 Reality 3rd.PNG|Level 452 - |link=Level 452 Level 453 Reality.png|Level 453 - |link=Level 453 Level 454 Reality.png|Level 454 - |link=Level 454 Level 455 Reality.png|Level 455 - |link=Level 455 |-| Champion title= Cherry Sheriff.png|Champion title|link=Cherry Sheriff |-| Icon= Butterscotchboulders.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode continues a trend where only even-numbered episodes contain a timed level. *This episode's name, along with Marshmallow Mountains are the longest to date, totalling at 20 letters and beating Chocolate Mountains and Marshmallow Madness with 18 letters. *The map of this episode (both versions) looks like an S. However, the bottom part of the pathway are different. *This is the first episode on web versions in which this episode and the episode before are not connected. The second episode is the link between Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing and the third episode is the link between Siberian Sorbet and Cloudberry Creek. *Like Licorice Tower and Soda Swamp (Episode 29), there are no timed levels. *This is the 3rd episode to take place in a desert. The other two are Peppermint Palace and Pastille Pyramid. *This episode was released on mobile devices during Halloween of 2013. *There is a difficulty cluster in this episode, levels 449-453. *This episode contains the 100th order level, which is level 441. *During the second day on the outscene, Tiffi is licking a green lollipop. *The release date of this episode is close to International Day of the World's Indigenous People (August 9). Category:World Six Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2013